Sin
by Royal Crown
Summary: Arsenal was sent to kill me, yet he let me live. *re-written*
1. Capture

**Sin**

**Arsenal was sent to kill me, yet he let me live.**

**OKAY! This is the last time I am doing this! I promise. No more redoing! Anyway, thank you for those who have stayed with me during this whole fiasco. Lol, fiasco… Anyway, yeah thanks everyone! Love you all and have a great day/week.**

**Bolds words after the 'X' will be quotes, time, destinations, and blurbs.**

_**Bold and Italics will be Roy's thoughts  
Italics will be Adda's thoughts  
"Italics in quotes will be past words, like "Batman once told me to…." Etc."  
**_**And, well, plain words are just normal words.  
**  
**Enjoy  
**  
**  
XXX  
**_**  
**_

**I don't mean to be rude or anything, but they say love is a bar fight. People get hurt. Things get broken. Some pretty ugly language is spoken and by morning, they'll definitely be some bruising.**_  
_

**Czech Republic: Prauge**

"_Your mission is simple; patrol Prauge, Czech Republic and find this girl."_  
Arsenal replayed the scene, capturing the woman's face. High cheek bones, almost tan skin, dark brown hair, grey eyes. Anyone could tell she was beautiful, but little knew that she was a killer. Arsenal walks across the rooftop, arrow loaded. He walks awhile before turning sharply around and letting the arrow fly. The female figure dodges and attacks Arsenal, slamming him to the ground, mutters a 'sorry' before a needle pierces his skin.

**One month later**

"He's awakening." Lex says.  
"Good." Raj replies.  
"Adda, do you know what to do?"  
"Yes." A female voice replies.  
And with that they leave.  
Arsenal sighs deeply, before starting to sit up. "Where- where am I?" Adda places her hands on his chest, pushing him down.

"You're fine."  
"Where am I?" He demands.  
"One of the lights bases…" She sighs sadly before switching subjects. "Don't freak out." She warns him, handing him mirror from her back pocket. He takes it, wondering why he would need it, but holds it up to his face anyway. His mouth forms an 'O' as he studies himself in the mirror. "It's a lot to comprehend…" Adda trails off.  
"What happened?"  
"You're your actual age; 23."  
"How?"  
"Genetic re-enhancement and hormonal disposal."  
He gives her a confused look.  
"Basically, they gave you a shot of serum a day. Taken in small doses, it will age you over a period of a month. And the hormonal disposal, well that give you experience… How should I describe it; you're not a kid trapped in a man's body."  
"Understood."  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Adda spoke again, "Are you hungry?"  
"Starving."  
She gives a sad, small smile and holds out her hand. He accepts and she helps him up, releases her grasp, before leading him down a long corridor, through a doorway and into a giant room that severed as a cafeteria. "After breakfast we'll train. If you're up for it."  
"Definitely."  
People stopped and stared as they walk in. Adda glared at them and they looked away before Adda and Roy made their way into the line and gathered there food and sitting down.  
"Windows." Roy observes. _**Why would they have windows in one of the Light's bases?**_  
"Hurricane resistant. Just in case you thought of escaping."  
Changing the subject, he begins to ask her some questions, "Why are there people here? Is it some sort of cover?"  
"No, they're here to become assassins. This place is where home-less singles go and they get 'jobs'."  
"So you guys train killers?" He accuses, raising an eyebrow.  
She takes a sip from her cup, "Not train."  
"Then what?"  
She stands up after a moment of silence and then speaks again, "Are you done?" He nods and she takes the paper plates before dumping them into the trash and beckoning him to come with her. They leave and take a left, down another corridor, past several corridors of bedrooms, and finally, they were outside. "Alright, you are going to start an exercise routine. Every day, you will be exercising at least three times a day."  
"And you?"  
"I'll be your trainer. I'll teach you new moves, um, get you into better shape than you was before, calm you down a bit; making you level headed. So begin."  
And so he began training. And let me tell you, she worked him; worked him to the point of collapsing. And that night, when he was sore all over and he had climbed into bed, she came to his room and whispered in his ear, "_Only the greatest can survive."_

_**The Next day  
**_

When he wakes, her voice was still lingering and he was wondering if it was just his mind playing tricks on him when Adda walks into his room. "Did you come into my room last night?"  
She raises an eyebrow, "Did I know?"  
"I… uh… it could have been a dream, I don't know."  
"And what did I do?" She asks, skeptically.  
"You… uh… well… never mind!"  
"Mhmm." She says, before turning around and walking away. But then she stops and calls over her shoulder, "You might want to put a shirt on. And some jeans. Just saying." And with that she leaves.  
Roy curses her names silently as he gets dressed and walks out the room, but soon stops, not knowing where to go. So he wonders aimlessly around until he reaches a door that's labeled 'White-out Room'. He just stares at it, trying to figure out what it could possibly be, until he gathers up his courage and goes to turn the door-knob. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Well, you might not die, but you'll have no memory what-so-ever." Her voice says. He turns around to face Adda, seeing that she was leaning against the wall, dressed in a dark blue strapless summer dress with a grey belt.  
"Never thought you were a dress girl." He comments, only seeing her dark blue jeans, black-leather jacket and white tank. "Walk with me." She says, turning around and walking away; Roy soon following.  
"If you hadn't made the connection, the White Out Room is basically what is says, it white's out memories. Like using white out on pen, you're memories are still their but it' under a cover that is almost impossible to break. Next is Memories. That gives you false memories. Then you get trained if your memories haven't fully enhanced your skills."  
"Brain-washing." He mutters darkly.  
She sighs, "Yes."  
"How do you know? And what do you mean 'is almost impossible'?"  
"I was one of them and, well, I kind of broke it."  
He nods before sudden realization falls on him, "I'm going to be-"  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Couple of months." Sadness flashes across her face as she fights to keep control of her emotions. They walked in silence before he spoke again, "Then why are you training me?" He says it quietly, so quiet that only she can hear. She stops and turns around, placing a hand on either side of his shoulder before leaning in close and whispering in his ear, like the night before, "_I believe you can break it."  
_Then she laughed like she said a joke and he laughed along, before they walked to the cafeteria. There they got their food and she opened a small capsule with yellow pills in it, which she tipped into her hands and held out to him. He eyes them skeptically. "They're not Light or Reach made, they are all natural ingredients. Promise you." He takes them reluctantly before eating and leaving to train.

**XXXX**

**Ok guys, this is the final re-written version. Please tell me what you think, it would be the most amazing thing in the world if so. Other than that, have a super-awesome-fantastic day! Love you guys!**


	2. escape

**Wooo. Next part! Hope you guys enjoy!**

He trained for two months and took the pills for two months, and soon he began to trust Adda and learn about her past. She had been brain-washed several times; but each time she held on to something, like a skill. One time she was Laura Matthews, a ballet dance; ballet and gymnastics (that she hadn't already known) stuck with her. Next time she was Rose Murs, a deadly sharp-shot. That's where she got her training with a gun. Many other people she had been, so many people she had killed.  
She was an assassin.  
He was a spy.  
And yet they had become friends.  
It wasn't till two months later that something exciting happened. It was when Adda was testing Roy and she had finally deemed him at his fullest. And still, that wasn't the exciting part. It didn't later until that night.  
Adda rushed into his room where Roy was staring up at the celling, not being able to sleep. "We got to go, like now." She says, a little bit of panic in her voice, throwing him a black shirt, dark jeans and a black hoodie. "Get changed now." She was in all black; black shirt, black jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots that went up to her knees. Adda started to unpack a large bag that contained two guns, which she strapped to her legs, a utility belt, which went around her waist and a snap out bow with a quiver, which she hands to Arsenal. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"  
"Out of here." She replies before running down the hallway, Arsenal following her.  
They were out the exit and running down the street before the alarm even went off but when they did, all hell broke loose. Assassins chasing them and gun fire going off, several times they had to stop and fight the pursuers off, but they kept going. That was until they turned a corner was that when Adda stumbled and fell to her hands and knees.  
"You alri-"  
"I got shot. You go; you're only about five minutes away from the zeta-beams."  
"And what about you?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"No you won't."  
"Whatever. Now, go!" She demands, making shooing motions with her hands, but instead of leaving , he picks her up. She rolls her eyes, grumbling that he's an idiot as she put her arms around his neck and he runs.  
_Ow. Shit. Ow. You're so smart for getting yourself into this mess.  
_After several long minutes of running, they finally duck into an alley way and make their way to the zeta-beam entrance. Roy sets her down, before typing in a code that will let her go through before picking her up again. Once inside the Watchtower, the Team rushed to the entrance once they heard Arsenal's name, but what they didn't expect was a twenty-three year old carrying a bleeding woman.  
"Arsenal?" Asks Batgirl, shocked.  
"Yes, long story for another time, we just need medical assistance." Superboy takes her from Roy and Batgirl leads him to a chair. "Tell us what happened." She demands.  
"The Light happened. Genetic re-enhancement and hormonal disposal."  
"Understood. And this girl?"  
"She's a friend; she got me out of the base but got shot as we were running."  
"Do you know what her name is?"  
"Adda."  
Batgirl purses her lips before speaking, "You know she was going to be executed, right?" Roy nods in response. "Though she might go to Arkham."  
"Arkham is worse than death." Grumbles Roy. Batgirl looks at him with a soft expression, "At least you'll be able to see her." And with that, Batgirl leaves him alone to think.  
Two weeks pass and Adda is already healed, much to the confusion of the Team. "Biogenetics." She explains, as she examines the scar. One day Roy came to her while she was in the med-bay, "You know what's going to happen after you're fully healed."  
"I'm going to die." She says calmly, though sadness was felt throughout the two.  
"No, you're going to Arkham." Her eyes widen in fear before she starts to speak.  
"Arkham is for the criminally _insane! _I'm not insane! Yeah, I might be an assassin, but I was _forced_ to do that. I swear I'm _not insane!_"  
"Adda," He soothes, "You'll be fine."  
"I rather be dead than go there!" Tears start slipping down her face, but he wipes them away with his thumb. "Adda. Listen to me. I'll go with you, I won't stay there, but I'll escort you there and I'll visit you. I promise."  
"You don't understand." Was her response before she pulled out the pills he had been taking in the hospital. "Take these, to get more, call this number." She says, grabbing his hand and a pen before swiftly writing on his palm a phone number. He knows he shouldn't say yes, but he does anyway, because for some reason, he trusts her.  
It was midnight when he called the number and he was just as shocked as the person who answered, "Nightwing?"  
"Which Roy?"  
"Arsenal."  
"How did you get my number."  
"A friend of yours; Adda."  
Nightwing groaned, "Ok, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Go get some rest."  
"Alr-" Roy groaned and dropped to his knees, phone cluttering across the ground, as a crowbar hit him from behind. "Sorry!" Came an apology, as he looks up to see Adda run to the zeta-beam, before everything went black.  
**XXXX**

**ALright, second part up. Tell me what you think and have an amazing day!**  
**~RC**


	3. Runaway

**Bolds words after the 'X' will be quotes, time, destinations, and blurbs.  
**_**Bold and Italics will be Roy's thoughts  
Italics will be Adda's thoughts  
"Italics in quotes will be past words, like "Batman once told me to…." Etc."  
**_**And, well, plain words are just normal words.  
SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! FREE COOKIES! (::)**

**XXXX**

_**Evil lives. It comes in all shapes and sizes. Always, mutating, spreading. I know, I've seen it; not just in others, but in myself.**_**  
XXX**

Gotham City

_**The next night…**_**  
**  
She's stunning. Every man knows it. Every woman knows it. And even better, she knows it. Adda swans through the ball-room, dressed in a black, form fitting dress with a slash up to her thigh. Occasionally, tan skin is shown. Her brown hair is pinned back into an elegant bun and all eyes are following her; some jealous, some angry, some gob-smacked.  
Roy downs his drink as he watches her dance with multiple men, all the time flirting with each of them. She makes her way over to the bar and orders a drink, the barman almost tripping in haste to get her request done.

"Wonderful night." She grins, like she doesn't know him. "So many fine men to choose from." He can't help let out a grunt; he knows she's teasing. "What, are you jealous?" She laughs; a tinkling sound. The other men glare at him, wondering how he made her laugh and why it wasn't them.  
"Whatever."  
"Then you won't mind if I dance with the other men?" She leaves him alone as she twirls across the dance floor with anyone but him. He glares at the floor before standing up and making his way to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, catching her hand. She smiles as she puts her arms around his neck and he places his hands on her waist. They begin to dance to a slow song as she pulls herself closer to him.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asks innocently. He could sense a hidden meaning just under the surface of her words.

"I'm the ward of Oliver Queen, what do you expect?"  
"True." She whispers in his ear.  
"What are you doing here?" He demands.  
She sighs, "You don't beat around the bush, do you? And I'm here because I wanted some fun."  
"Dancing with random guys is fun?" He inquires.  
"Well, you're not random. And honestly, you're the only one I'm having fun with. The others all step on my feet." She smirks, looking up at him. "Roy, you might want to leave."  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"A robbery is going to take place. I told the police and they did send some officers, but I'm not sure it's enough."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Where I come from you have to be quick and not just on your feet."  
A gun shot rings throughout the room and a voice begins to shout, "Everyone on the floor!"  
They slide to the floor. "Be careful Roy, this man is dangerous." She whispers.  
"How do you know?"  
"He's my brother." He nods, though he keeps his eyes trained on the man—her brother—as he moves around the room. He finally gets to them.

"Are you scared?" He mocks.  
There's a deadly tone when she answers, "No." before sweeping his legs from out underneath him. He drops the gun and she picks it up, aiming it at her brother.  
"You wouldn't shoot your dear, ol' brother, now would you?"  
"Try me."  
She almost pulls the trigger, but Roy stops her by pointing towards the police. She frowns but complies before smoke bombs are dropped and Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl appear. But Adda, Adda was gone.  
Roy looks around for her, but there is no trace of where she went. Nightwing motions to Robin and Batgirl to check out the surrounding area, then motions to Roy to follow him outside. Once in an alleyway, Roy begins to talk.

"Why did she give me your number?"  
"We're . . . friends. Why are you so interested in her?" Nightwing responds.  
"She saved me. I owe her. How do you know her?"  
"She helped me get away from Talia al' Ghual. You want to help her." It was more of a statement than a question. Roy nods.

"Good. Because so do I."

**Yekaterinburg (****Екатеринбург), Russia**

She's only been in Russia for a month and she was already in trouble. Rolling her eyes, she runs down the alley and makes a sharp turn left, where she finds a motorbike. Exactly the thing she was looking for. She smirks, turns the keys (which the man had conveniently left) and races off into the night.  
How she got into this mess? Well, it started out with hitting Roy with a crowbar so she didn't have to go to Arkham, but that caused the League to chase her; once she was caught, they'd probably execute her. It was still better than Arkham.  
She knew they were gaining, but she still went, until the fuel ran out and she was on her feet. Adda ran into an alley way but was knocked off her feet. A hand covered her mouth and she was out.

** Watchtower**

Arsenal leans against a wall, glaring, as the Justice League carry Adda into the med-bay. Black Canary walks over to Arsenal, places a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "I'll give you a choice; either you deal with her, or we will." He nods in agreement and walks away from Black Canary to the med-bay. The only occupant was Adda, who was lying on her stomach, inspecting the handcuffs. Arsenal slips the key out of his back pocket and into the key-hole, freeing her. She stares at him, puzzled at what he was doing. "Come on, we're leaving."  
"But-"  
"Come on." He growls. She gets up and follows him through the now empty halls (courtesy to Black Canary) and to the zeta-beams, all while wondering why he would do this. Once in Happy Harbor, they set off running down the dark alleyways. Adda stops as soon as Roy disappears; like smoke into the air. "What-?" She starts, but Arsenal's hand clenches around her wrist and drags her _through_ a wall. "Um, what just happened?"  
"No time, I'll explain later." Arsenal makes his way into the bio-ship, Adda wondering what the hell was going on. They sit down, take off, and it is several minutes later that Arsenal realizes what he just did.  
But he was going through it..  
"First, I need to ask some questions." Arsenal says, setting it on auto-pilot.  
"Not until you explain what the hell is going on."  
"Let me ask a few questions, and then I'll promise I'll explain everything."  
"No! I have a right to know what's happening."  
"Ok, look, Adda, I know you're upset. Understand me, I get it. But let me ask two questions, and then I'll explain everything."  
"I need answers!"  
"Not until I ask you a few questions."  
She makes her way to the control seats and stands in front of him.  
"Now." She demands.  
He sighs, "No."  
"I'll convince you then." Adda says, draping herself across his lap and knotting her hands around his neck.  
"Sex won't work."  
"You really think I would go that low? I have a select range of skills." And that's when he felt the cold metal of a blade against his neck.  
"Ok, this is going to be hard, because you haven't answered my questions, but we're going to Russia because you were there doing God knows what-"  
"I was with one of my contacts, getting enough money to go to Italy."  
"There go my two questions. But anyway, we're now going to Italy, because…" He trails off.  
"I need to get my dad out of business."  
Adda stands by the window, sighs, before speaking, "I bet you're wondering why."  
"Yes, I am, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready."  
She nods, before looking back out the window. _No one has ever done this to me before, why now? Why him?  
_ "My family, well, is a mafia family. The girls get married at sixteen; the boys are trained to become assassins and leaders. That didn't happen to me. I first killed a man when I was thirteen… the man had killed my step-mother, I loved her like my own mother, because my real mama died when I was born. But yes, I killed someone when I was thirteen, so my father, who's always been abusive, trained me along with my brothers. I already knew martial arts because my mother had sent me to classes. But when I was sixteen, they wanted me to 'settle down', kick the killer side to the curb, which, by the way, is impossible, and start a family. I refused, fought back and tried to run away. They caught me and beat me then sold me to The League of Shadows. They trained me then traded me to Lex, who started testing me and several other agents on the brain washing. It worked for a while, but I picked up traits and connected dots, then broke it. I need to get my father out of business so that none of this happens to my sisters."  
"Adda, I am so sorry."  
She turns to him, tears shining in her eyes, "Don't be, it makes me who I am." Arsenal sets the course to Italy and onto auto-pilot before walking over to her and hugging her. She stiffens up, never having anyone hug her like this, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his middle. They break apart and sit down, before talking about their life and what they were going to do once they get to Italy.

*****Several hours later*****

"Where in Italy are we actually going?" He asks.

"Tuscany."  
"Famous for their wine, no?"  
"And you would know that?" Adda says, raising an eyebrow.  
"I've been places." Roy smirks.  
"In a month?" She inquires.  
"Well, now that I'm back to my original age, they've been working me to the born."  
"Interesting." She says, placing her head into her hands. "I want my suit and my guns."  
Roy stands up and leads her to a compartment, "Only rule, no using them on me."  
"Still sore about being hit?" She teases.  
He just glares at her.  
"Fine. I wasn't going to do it anyway." She mutters, before kneeling in front of the compartment and pulling out her weapons.  
"You don't have much for a suit." He notices.  
"Are you trying to say something?" asks.  
"No, just meaning that you wear a catsuit."  
"_Leather _catsuit and I wear a tank top and shorts underneath."

Something crashes into the ship, sending them plummeting to the water. She pulls out a bow and a quiver, stuffs them into a bag and grabs an extra bag. Roy grabs two bags from the closet, and grabs her, before shouting at the bio-ship to open a small hole in the floor. "Ok, sit down, hang your legs out, but do not go." She nods and does as he commands, as he sits behind her.  
Adda is terrified; _why are they jumping out, couldn't the bio-ship withstand this_?  
Roy slings the bags over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around her stomach, watching the water rise up to them. Wind whistling and the smell of salt in the air, he pushes forward and they're falling through air before splashing into the water. Roy lets go of her before surging up, using his arms to propel him, though the bags weighed him down. He breaks through the water, taking in deep mouthfuls of air. He looks around for Adda and realizes she hadn't broken through. He starts to search for her when a he feels a tug on his foot; he takes a breath before he's pulled down as she uses him to push herself upwards. He breaks through the water once again, as she clings onto his shoulders. "I'm s-so so-sorry." She stutters. "It's fine." He reassures, "Come on, let's go. I can see land." She nods in response before following him.  
They crawl onto land, exhausted, before forming a plan, "Ok, we need to dry off, find the nearest town and do whatever you need to do."  
"I just want to lie here." Mumbles Adda.  
"Too bad." He says, unzipping his jacket and taking off his shirt.  
"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" She asks, after lifting her face out of the sand, little sand falling like snow.  
"That's my outfit and it's wet, so obviously, I'm changing."  
"But in front of me!? Don't you have any moral?!"  
"It's not like you haven't seen naked men before."  
She pushes herself up, shaking her head, "You're right, but, it wasn't with a friend, it was so I could prove myself."  
"Why would you prove yourself; you don't need to prove yourself to anyone."  
"I did it for myself; I had sex so I could prove myself to myself. I wanted to know I was strong enough that I could have it and leave no attachments; no strings left. And it worked. And now, I regret it, I hate myself for doing it, I just want to wipe it out of my memory! And it's like I got all these memories from other people, so I was Maria when I did it and I don't know if _I _lost it, or did she?!"  
"She did. Not you. You are you right now, you weren't you when you was Maria."  
"It's a lot more complicated than that, Roy."  
"Not if you look at it from another view." He says, throwing her a pair of clothes, before turning his back. She gives a small smile before pulling her top off and pulling the new top on; same with the jeans. "Ok you can look." He sits next to her with the bags of stuff to lean on.  
"We should explore. Find out where we are."  
"Smart idea." She says, standing up, brushing the sand off, and grabbing one of the bags before walking off into the forest. Roy sighs, stands up, grabs the other two bag and follows her.  
"Don't you smell that?"  
"Smell what?" Adda asks, looking at Roy while sniffing the air. She looks around and sees the trees covered in vines. "Oh no, Roy, we need to get out of here." Roy nods, realizing the danger that they were in. Something whacks him on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Seeing the figure walking towards them, he pretends to be unconscious.  
"Please don't be dead." He hears Adda mutter as she crouches next to him to place two fingers on his pulse. She seems to relax a little before standing up.  
"Pamela."  
"Addalynn."  
_**Addalynn? Pretty name…**  
_"What do you want Ivy?" Adda asks, facing Poison Ivy.  
"You're in my forest." Poison Ivy points out crossing her arms.  
"Sorry, Ivy, but you _did _knock us down."  
"That's the little kiddie-team's ship!"  
"We stole it."  
"So what about the boy?"  
"He's gone rouge."  
"What if he isn't?"  
"I'll kill him." Adda's voice was small. Poison Ivy walks over to her, and places a hand on her cheek. "You're already attached." She whispers. Adda blinks away fake tears. Ivy looks at her with sympathy. "I can help you with that." She pulls some of the long grass out of the ground and knots it into two bracelets, "Put one of him and one on yourself; you'll no longer feel any attachment to him."  
"Thank you." Adda whispers, holding the grass bracelets close.  
"Speaking of the boy, who is he- Where is he!?" Ivy screams the last part as vines wrap around Adda's body, pinning her arms to her side.  
_Oh shit.  
_


End file.
